


Take a Chance on Us

by Yasunori



Category: Jrock, Nocturnal Bloodlust
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6694630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasunori/pseuds/Yasunori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu has had a crush on Masa ever since they met six years ago, and one night he makes a drunken move on his bandmate only to find out he already has a boyfriend. The drummer regrets his actions, but the dice is rolled and things are set in motion. And maybe the outcome isn't what he expected, but he would be a fool to complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Chance on Us

Natsu wasn’t sure why he did what he did, but it was too late to stop it now. He had already pinned Masa to the sofa and leaned down over him. All he could do was go in for the kill, hoping this wouldn’t be the end of their friendship, the band and everything he had ever dreamed of. Masa didn’t fight him but didn’t do anything to encourage him either. The bassist seemed more shocked than anything, as he let Natsu plunder his mouth with his lips and tongue. When Natsu pulled back from the kiss, the reality of what he had done hitting him like a ton of bricks, Masa blinked up at him with a stunned sort of expression on his face.

“Shit, I’m sorry, I’m just drunk,” Natsu mumbled, desperate to save the situation. He scrambled up and sat back on the far end of the sofa, burying his face in his hands. _Shit._ What had he done? This was going to get him kicked out of the band for sure. All because he got drunk and couldn’t hold back his feelings anymore. He knew he shouldn’t have invited Masa over for beer and movies, it had been a stupid idea from the start, and now he’d ruined everything.

Masa seemed to come to his senses again and slowly sat up from where Natsu had pushed him down on his back. But he didn’t start screaming, and he didn’t get off the couch and run for the door. Instead, he gently leaned over Natsu and pulled his hands off his face. Big eyes, full of fear, met his as he leaned down to give Natsu a kiss on the forehead. Fear changed into confusion, as Masa leaned back into the cushions next to Natsu and waited for him to turn to face him. Slightly shaking, Natsu turned his head to look at his friend.

“You… you’re not angry?” he said nervously.

“No.” Masa met his eyes calmly. “Why should I be?”

“Well, I don’t know. Because one of your friends just gave you a drunken kiss maybe?”

“Was it?”

Natsu frowned in confusion.

“Was it what?”

“Drunken,” Masa said, tilting his head, those eyes fixed upon him and piercing his defenses. Natsu shifted uneasily under his gaze.

“… Maybe?” Ok, he just couldn’t stop shaking, what the hell? He needed to get a hold of himself, and take it like a man. He had done what he had done, and now he had to face up to the consequences.

Masa studied him for a moment, his face unreadable, before he finally smiled a little.

“Stop fidgeting. I won’t kill you. I do, however, want straight answers, ok?”

Natsu flinched a little, but nodded, looking down at his hands. Masa apparently took that as his cue to continue.

“Did you kiss me just because you’re drunk, or is there something else you want to tell me?” he asked calmly. Natsu swallowed hard before he answered.

“Something else,” he mumbled.

Masa waited patiently for him to continue, as he had to struggle to get the words out. He had been hiding and suppressing his feelings for far too long, and he didn’t really know what to do with himself now that it was all coming out into the open.

“I like you,” he whispered. “I always have. Ever since that first time we met.”

“That’s over six years ago. Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“I… I thought you’d hate me. I didn’t want to fuck things up with the band, and I figured you were straight anyway so what was the point?”

Masa sighed and put his hand on Natsu’s, making the drummer jump and stare at him.

“Natsu, in all the years we’ve known each other, have you ever seen me with a girl?”

“Well, no, but you’ve been really protective of your privacy, and you’ve been clear about that you’re in a relationship, so…”

“So you automatically assumed it was with a girl?”

Natsu shrugged, a little confused as to how this discussion had come to be about Masa’s sexuality instead of the kiss.

“Well, it isn’t,” Masa continued. “And you know the person I’m with.” Natsu raised his head at that, staring at his friend with wide eyes. Not only was the bassist gay, but he was dating someone he knew?

“Who?” He was afraid to ask, but needed to know.

Masa took both his hands in his, looking the drummer in the eyes.

“Before I tell you, I need you to promise not to tell anyone, ok? We’ve kept this quiet, and you’ll understand why once I tell you who it is. Can I trust you to keep our secret?”

Natsu nodded, of course he’d keep the secret. It would hurt to know who held Masa’s heart, but he was all too familiar with the need to keep his own feelings a secret from the world, to want spill someone else’s in public.

Masa seemed a little nervous as he bit his lip. Finally, he took a deep breath, and spoke a name Natsu hadn’t expected to hear. Not. At. All.

“Cazqui?!” he exclaimed, staring at Masa. “You and Cazqui?” Masa nodded, trying to look calmer than he felt.

“We’ve been together for five years now. I love him, Natsu, and I’ll never leave him. Never. That said, however…” He paused to take a deep breath, and Natsu felt a small flicker of hope. “That said, I like you too. A lot. More than I should.”

The drummer felt a current go through his body at his friend’s words. Masa liked him? But he loved Cazqui too. This was too confusing.

“So… What does that mean for me?” he asked, looking at Masa, not sure what to make of this. The bassist sighed and let go of his hands, the gesture making Natsu feel scared again.

“I don’t know,” Masa admitted. “I love him, and I won’t cheat on him. I don’t keep secrets from him either, just so you know. I _will_ tell him about this, all of it – including how I feel about you.”

Natsu swallowed. What would Cazqui think of him once he heard? He couldn’t be mad at him, could he? He had no idea the two of them were dating when he kissed Masa. And god, he wanted to do it again, he wanted to feel those soft lips against his. Especially now that he knew that Masa liked him back. It was torture, not knowing what would happen. And how Cazqui would take this…

“Do you think he’ll hate me and kick me out of the band?” he asked nervously.

Masa smiled, cupping Natsu’s face in his hands and leaning in for another chaste kiss on the forehead. “No, honey, I don’t think he will. He knows I’ve always had a weak spot for you, and he likes you too you know. You’ve been friends for just as long as we have, why would he start hating you over this?”

Natsu’s scared puppy eyes almost made him lean in for a real kiss, and god would it feel good, but he had meant it when he had said he wouldn’t cheat on his lover. It was _really_ hard not to right now though, and he pulled back to keep some distance between them.

“I should probably go home and let us all think about this,” he said, rising from the sofa. Natsu stayed seated, looking rather dejected, and it tore at Masa’s heart. He knew it was the only way, though, so he grabbed his jacket and shoes and waved his goodbyes to the drummer before he closed the door behind him.

The second the door closed behind the bassist, Natsu curled up on the sofa and gave in to his tears. Fuck it, why did he have to go and do something like this? It only made things worse to know that Masa liked him but would never do anything about it. And even though Masa had said he didn’t think Cazqui would be mad, he wasn’t sure about that. The guitarist seemed calm and collected, but he could have a fiery temper when he wanted. And to top it off, he would have to see those two every day, knowing that he could never have what they had.

The tears didn’t subside for almost an hour, and he realized as he went to bed that he would have to wear sunglasses the next day to hide his puffy eyes.

. . . . . . .

He was late for practice the next day, and had a terrible headache after a night of sleeping badly. He mumbled his excuses at the others when he joined them half an hour late, sunglasses on. Hiro frowned at him, but they left him be when he didn’t say much and just got on with the work. From behind his drums, he threw glances at Masa and Cazqui, and noticed they were both watching him with unreadable expressions. Practice went on as usual, and Natsu kept quiet and to himself the entire day. It was a nightmare. Natsu hated to be forced to pretend like nothing was wrong when he wanted to flinch every time the two came near each other. When they were done for the day, he made a quick getaway, blaming his headache. He pretended he didn’t see Masa reaching out for him to ask him to stay, and practically ran to his car to get away from them. He couldn’t stand being around them right now, he felt like he was about to break into pieces. Shit, how would he ever be able to live with this?

Once he had closed his door behind him, he finally removed the sunglasses and rubbed his eyes. He shrugged off his shoes and jacket and just left it where it was on the floor, too tired to deal with normal stuff like cleaning up after himself right now. His apartment was tiny, but he had a bedroom at least, and that was where he was headed now. With a groan he fell onto the futon, pulling his pillow over his head and drowned himself in self pity.

. . . . . . .

Finally, weekend. The week had passed almost the same way, he had come in late and left as early as he could to avoid giving people time to ask questions. He did his job, but kept to himself and declined any and all offers of going out for lunch, or for drinks after practice. The others had started eyeing him suspiciously, especially Hiro and Daichi who had no idea what was going on. Daichi had even called him one night to try to figure out what was going on, but he just gave some lame excuses and quickly hung up. Masa had tried to call as well, several times, but he didn’t pick up. When Cazqui’s number lit up his screen he finally turned off the phone.

But now, it was finally Friday night, and he had a whole weekend to himself. He assumed the now usual position on the futon, clutching the pillow over his head to try to shut the world out of his mind. It didn’t work, but he tried anyway.

He didn’t hear the door opening and closing, nor the footsteps leading into his bedroom. It wasn’t until he felt a hand on his back that he realized someone was there with him. He jumped in surprise, giving out a very unmanly squeak as he flailed his arms, trying to get the pillow off and turn over so he could face whoever was there.

Oh. Both of them. Shit.

Masa sat beside him, he was clearly the one who had leaned down to touch him. Behind him, leaning against the door frame, was Cazqui. The guitarist grinned a little at him, and Natsu felt his face go beet red.

“Sorry, but you just sounded really stupid right now,” the guitarist laughed. Masa turned at him with a frown, and his lover threw his hands up. “What? He did!”

Masa made an annoyed noise, turning back to Natsu. “Ignore him,” he said, putting his hand on Natsu’s shoulder. The drummer coiled back from the touch as if he had been burned, and Masa sighed, shaking his head. “You don’t have to do that, Natsu. We’re not here to hurt you, on the contrary. I’m – _we’re_ – worried about you.”

Natsu stood, embarrassment feeding his anger. “And you show this by breaking into my apartment?”

Cazqui took a step forward. “We’re sorry we intruded, but we need to talk, and you’ve avoided us all week,” he said, his grin replaced by a serious expression.

“Yeah, well, maybe I don’t want to talk,” Natsu grumbled, feeling a little like a three year old throwing a tantrum but unable to stop himself. Masa reached out for his shoulder again, his voice pleading. “Come on, please talk to us? We need to get this out in the open, even if you don’t like it.”

Natsu shrugged the bassist’s hand off but grumpily nodded. Ok, if they needed to tell him he was on his own, then he’d let them. And then he needed to find himself a new band. There was no way he could do this. Once he had opened that door a week ago it just wouldn’t close again, and he hurt too much to be able to watch the two together.

He followed the other two into the living room and plopped down on the sofa, hoping they would say what they wanted and then leave him alone. Masa wouldn’t leave him alone, though, and moved to sit right next to him, putting his arm around the drummer’s shoulder before he leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek. Natsu stared at him in disbelief, glancing over to Cazqui to see if the guitarist would be fuming mad. But the white haired man just watched him closely, before he slowly walked over to sit on Natsu’s other side.

The drummer held his breath as he felt Cazqui’s weight next to him, and he glanced at him through his bangs, bracing himself for the punch that was sure to come. But to his surprise, long fingers lifted his chin towards him, and the guitarist leaned in for a soft kiss.

There was no way to describe the shock he felt at that moment. Cazqui had just…? No, it must be his imagination, he didn’t actually…? But then he leaned in and did it again, slower and more sensual this time, and Natsu felt lightheaded once the guitarist broke the kiss. He looked at the two men flanking him, back and forth, unable to speak.

“ _Now_ will you talk to us?” Masa asked gently, his hand caressing the drummer’s neck reassuringly. Natsu blinked, and then slowly nodded. Ok. This was unreal, but he needed to know what it was all about. Masa smiled, happy that Natsu’s anger had died down and that he was finally ready to listen.

“So, after I got home that night I told Cazqui what happened, like I said I would. And we talked it over, and he wasn’t angry with you at all. We decided we needed to talk to you together the next day, but you did everything to avoid us. So we tried again the next day, but… Well, here we are. We saw you were hurting, but you wouldn’t talk to us, so we realized we needed to do something more drastic or we would lose you.”

While Masa was talking, Cazqui put his hand on Natsu’s leg, and the drummer tensed up a little as he glanced back and forth between them, trying to focus on the bassist’s voice. He felt a little shitty for acting the way he had all week, but he couldn’t help it, and he shook his head a little to try to clear his head of the thoughts that tried their best to overwhelm him. Masa paused and waited for him to refocus before he continued.

“Anyway, we have a proposition for you. I know how you feel about me, and you know how I feel about you. What you don’t know is how Cazqui feels.” Natsu swallowed and turned his head to glance at the guitarist nervously. _Here we go_ , he thought, bracing himself.

Cazqui still had his hand on the drummer’s thigh, and now he let it slowly wander up and caress his torso through the shirt. “I like you too, you know,” he said slowly, looking Natsu in the eyes, as he confessed his feelings. “I might not be as in love with you as Masa is, at least not yet, but I really like you. And I know you want Masa and that I wasn’t in your plans, but if you could see yourself liking me just a bit, enough to… Well, I guess what I’m trying to say is that we could be together, all three of us, if you want to that is.”

Natsu stared at him in disbelief. He couldn’t be hearing this. He looked over at Masa, who eyed him a nervously, waiting for his answer. Natsu just shook his head at the madness of it.

“So, what, you’re offering me a threesome?”

“Not a threesome. A relationship. Between all three of us.”

What. The. Fuck. Natsu just couldn’t believe it. It was all too weird to take in, and he leaned forward and buried his face in his hands, tugging a little in his hair. After a moment he felt Masa’s hand start caressing his back slowly.

“Won’t you at least think about it?” the bassist said gently, letting his fingers play for a moment with Natsu’s hair. “We both want you, but you have to want us both as well. We all need to have an equal part in this, or it won’t work.”

On his other side, he felt Cazqui shift a little, and then a soft breath suddenly caressed his neck. A tongue snaked out and licked his earlobe, before a soft voice whispered in his ear. “Imagine the both of us playing with your body, pleasuring you. I could play with your nipples while Masa sucks your cock. He could kiss you breathless while I ride you to oblivion. Would you like that? Do you want to fuck him or be fucked by him? Or do you wanna be fucked while you fuck him? So many possibilities. What do you want to try first?”

Natsu couldn’t help the shiver that ran down his spine, or the deep breath he suddenly felt the need for. As crazy as this was, he couldn’t deny it made his pants just a little bit tighter.

“We could give it a try, and if you don’t like it, then we know.” Masa sounded serious, pleading.

Slowly, Natsu pulled his hands off his face and sat back, his eyes still closed. The other two waited for a long moment, while he just sat there, thinking it through. Did he really want this? Yes, he wanted Masa, that was a no-brainer. But Cazqui? He had never thought about the guitarist that way. And what would it be like having sex to two people at once? That was another first for him. But still, this was his chance to be with Masa, if only for a night. And if he didn’t like it he never had to do it again. It would be an experience, right? It couldn’t be any worse than this last week had been.

But still, Cazqui? Could he be with him that way? He opened his eyes and watched the guitarist for a moment, let his eyes follow his features up and down, taking in all the details he’d never thought twice about before. The guitarist watched him back, his eyes honest and full of emotion. His pale skin and white hair made him look almost outlandish, but there was no doubt he was beautiful. He had a very different beauty from Masa’s, but he was _interesting_ in a way Natsu hadn’t really seen before. Without thinking, he reached out to let his fingers touch the guitarist’s cheek, feeling the smooth skin underneath his fingers. Cazqui smiled at him and slowly turned his head to kiss the fingers caressing him. With a glance at Natsu, he opened his mouth and let a finger slide into his mouth, sucking it sensually.

The gasp that left the drummer seemed to encourage Masa, who leaned in and kissed the nape of his neck while his fingers slid under the hem of his shirt and slowly worked their way upwards to a nipple. Natsu flinched a little as rough fingertips rubbed over a sensitive nipple, before they pinched and twisted it lightly. A groan left him as he turned his head from Cazqui to Masa, who leaned forward and took possession of the drummer’s mouth. They kissed hungrily, this kiss so different from their last. Natsu gave in immediately and let the bassist dominate the kiss, moaning softly at the feeling of those lips he’d longed for for so long.

He felt his finger slide out of Cazqui’s mouth, and another warm mouth start working on his neck, licking and biting. Someone, he wasn’t sure who, rubbed their hand over his crotch and he groaned into Masa’s mouth.

“Mmmm, I think he likes it.”

Natsu heard the guitarist’s voice whisper near his ear, and Masa pulled back from the kiss to eye his crotch approvingly.

“I think you’re right, babe,” he said and let his hand join his lover’s, letting his fingers travel over the cock currently trapped in tight jeans. As the drummer watched, the two men turned to each other and kissed passionately. He watched their tongues dance with the ease of long-time lovers, noticing how they knew each other’s hot spots by heart. He had to admit that watching them like this was incredibly hot. God, he was actually going to be a part of this, at least for tonight. Any misgivings he might have had were gone as he watched them kiss sinfully.

Still, their hands never let up their groping of his crotch, and he groaned again at how tight his jeans were becoming. He really needed to release his cock from it’s prison soon, or this would become unbearable. At the groan, two pairs of eyes turned back to him, both smirking.

“Oh, poor darling, do you need some help with that?” Masa asked with a suspiciously sweet voice. He didn’t have any time to answer before the bassist slipped down onto the floor and started tugging at his belt. The drummer didn’t get a chance to watch what he was doing though as Cazqui decided to plunder his mouth at the same time. His kiss tasted slightly different from Masa’s, his lips less plump but still soft, and a tongue that was a godsend. While they kissed, the pair of them worked on getting Natsu’s clothes off. Before he could react, he was sitting naked on the couch, his clothes tossed on the floor

He suddenly felt very exposed, as the other two were still completely clothed. Was this a trick? What were they planning? But the same moment, Masa’s lips closed around his cock, and he threw his head back and gasped at the sudden wet warmth. Beside him on the couch, Cazqui was working on getting his own clothes off. The drummer admired the long lean stomach and soft skin, and as soon as he regained control of his limbs again, he reached out for the guitarist and let his hands caress his torso, as he dragged him down into another kiss.

For a moment, it was all bliss, but soon enough he realized he would lose it if Masa didn’t let up on his cock soon. It was with regret he stopped the bassist’s movements and pulled away from the kiss. He was panting heavily by now, but he was relieved to see he wasn’t the only one affected. Cazqui’s naked cock was hard and leaking, and Masa looked lustfully dazed, licking his swollen lips.

“Bed?” Natsu suggested, unnecessarily nodding towards the bedroom. A second later, he was pulled off the couch and dragged towards into the bedroom by two eager lovers. Once by the futon, the other two joined in stripping Masa as quickly as possible, the drummer pausing for a second to admire the body he had dreamt of for so long. He leaned in and pressed himself to the other, letting his cock rub against the bassist’s hip, as he let his tongue run up that gorgeous neck before he lightly nibbled the earlobe. Masa threw his head back and whined in need, exposing his neck to his new lover. Cazqui joined in and started kissing the other side of the neck while his hand took the bassist’s cock in his hand and gave it a few hard strokes that made his lover quiver.

Then the guitarist took a step back and pulled at his two lover’s hands, directing them to the futon. When they were all lying down, caressing and kissing whatever flesh that was within range, Natsu started to feel a little apprehensive again. He’d never been with two people at once before, two of his best friends no less, and he wasn’t sure what would happen. But it seemed the other two sensed his hesitation, because he quickly found himself on his back, the other two working on him with their mouths until he was bucking his hips in a silent plea for more.

Suddenly they both pulled back at once, and the drummer looked up at them, confused.

“Lube and condoms?” Masa asked, and Natsu blushed at his stupidity. He quickly pointed to a box on a shelf next to the futon, and the bassist reached for it and fetched a bottle and two condoms, while the guitarist idle stroked his lover’s back and side.

“So,” Cazqui said and licked his lips, “how do you want to do this? We’re good with anything, as long as it means at least one cock up another’s ass.”

The drummer found himself blushing again, but the other two watched him expectantly and he realized they would make him choose. God, he wanted it all, now that he’d had a taste of them both, but first of all…

“I want to fuck Masa while you fuck me,” he answered the guitarist, barely containing a mewl at the thought. They both grinned at him, and Masa leaned down to kiss him.

“Good choice,” he whispered sensually. “I’m very fuckable and Cazqui is a god with his hips.”

Natsu’s breath hitched at the lewd words, and Cazqui hummed in agreement as he couldn’t help lean down to kiss his lover’s shoulder. “True, he _is_ very fuckable. So tight and hot,” he offered, his words going straight to the drummer’s cock. The bassist giggled a little and then he let his fingers run over Natsu’s sixpack as he licked his lips.

“Don’t worry, we’ll take great care of you and make you feel so good you’ll wonder why you even bothered having sex with anyone else,” he grinned. “And we’ll be sure to enjoy it too,” he added lustfully with a glance down the drummer’s body.

The bassist leaned down to kiss and lick at Natsu’s chest, and as he bit down lightly on a nipple, Natsu closed his eyes and moaned. Electricity shot through his body at their every touch, and he was sure he would be coming too soon if they didn’t get on with it. A soft plop of a bottle opening made him open his eyes again, and he watched as Cazqui poured some lube over his fingers and then offered some to Natsu. The drummer felt the cold liquid slowly heat up as he rubbed it between his fingers, before he reached down and pulled the bassist up for a kiss while gently working a finger into him.

The feeling of a finger working itself into his own ass nearly caught him off guard and he tensed for a second before he relaxed and let Cazqui start preparing him. Masa gasped against his lips and pulled back a little as the drummer added another finger, and he soon bucked against his hand, wanting more. Natsu watched as Cazqui leaned down to kiss his lover hungrily, groaning at the sight. God, they were so gorgeous together. Like fire and ice, Masa with his honeyblond hair and plush, heated lips and Cazqui with his almost white hair and pale skin.

“Please,” he moaned, arching up. The other two broke their kiss to look down on him, panting. Carefully they all moved into position, Masa on his back on the futon with his legs spread for Natsu, Cazqui on his knees behind the drummer, letting his hands roam down his back and grab his ass hungrily. Natsu reached for a condom and quickly put it on, lubing himself up in record time so that he could bury himself in the bassist as soon as possible. His dream was finally coming true, he was about to have sex with the guy he had wanted for six years. He drew a deep breath before he positioned himself and slowly pressed into his new lover, closing his eyes and gasping at the amazing feeling. They had been right, Masa was so tight and hot around him that he had to pause and relax for a second so he wouldn’t come right away.

Then he finally started moving, slowly at first, groaning at the intense pleasure. Masa arched beneath him, their eyes locked as they found each other’s rhythm. The drummer could feel Cazqui’s hands on his back, caressing him and kissing his neck, before the guitarist grabbed his hips and stopped him for a second.

If he had thought finally having his cock inside Masa would be the highlight, be was wrong. As Cazqui eased into him from behind, stretching him slowly, he almost exploded from the intense feeling. He had always been a switch, loving to fuck as well as be fucked, and this – _this_ – was better than anything he’d ever experienced. And when the guitarist started to move, their hips taking up a steady rhythm, he was in heaven. Masa’s body clenching around him, fingers teasing his nipples, and Cazqui’s hard cock filling him, it was all beyond his wildest dreams. Their thrusts started to become rougher and more erratic, and soon he was unable to stop himself. He came hard inside the bassist, who gasped and clenched around him, milking him before he came himself, spilling his cum all over his stomach and chest. Behind him, Cazqui thrust a few more times, his hips jerking and his breath ragged, before he too reached that magic high.

The quitarist leaned his head on Natsu’s back for a second, panting harshly, before he pulled out and tugged the condom off to dispose of it in a trashcan. He sat back and gave Natsu room to slowly pull out of the bassist to do the same. Exhausted, the three tumbled down onto the bed and snuggled into one big pile of arms and legs. For a few moments they just lay still with their eyes closed, breathing deeply and enjoying the afterglow, until Masa cocked one eye open and peered at Natsu.

“So, what do you say? Was this good enough for you to take a chance on us?”

Cazqui and Natsu opened their eyes, the guitarist rising on an elbow as he eyed Natsu nervously, biting his lip. The drummer smiled widely. He leaned over to kiss the guitarist before pressing his lips to Masa’s, tongue flicking over those plush lips before he pulled back.

“Well,” he started, grinning teasingly, “I think I might have to try it a few hundred more times before I can decide finally. So what do you say I’ll give you an answer in like, say, a year?”

Masa huffed and poked him in the side, Cazqui laughing at the yelp that followed. He couldn’t help reaching out to tickle the drummer’s side, and it all became crazy from there.


End file.
